Energy-absorbing structures are widely used in vehicles such as motor cars to absorb energy should the vehicle be involved in an accident. In particular, energy-absorbing structures are used on the interior of the vehicle, for example behind the headlining of the vehicle, to absorb the energy of an occupant of the vehicle impacting the energy-absorbing structure during a motor vehicle accident. The intention is that the energy-absorbing structure absorbs the energy of impact so that the vehicle occupant is not killed or severely injured.
The energy absorption by an energy-absorbing structure may be characterised by a stress-deformation curve that plots the force of stress exerted by the structure as a function of the deformation. The stress-deformation curve may be measured for a variety of impact bodies impacting the energy-absorbing structure, and either statically or dynamically. In a dynamic test, the impact body is moving rapidly; in a static test the body moves slowly.
As taught in International application WO 00/31434, an energy-absorbing structure has an “egg-box” shape in which a sheet is formed to have front and rear projections. Stress-deformation curves for such structures exhibit a plateau “P” and this is achieved by appropriate selection of the angle of the sheet between the front and rear projections. The plateau “P” is intended to be below a predetermined level, in particular it may at a level sufficiently low that such force does not cause severe injury.
Though good results are achieved with such a component having a plateau in the stress-deformation curve, there remains a compelling need for improved occupant safety in motor vehicles.